The general field of the invention is that of mobile vehicles and, more particularly, those vehicles known as unicycles. In the general field of unicycles there are those which are operated by movable pedals which the rider moves in circular paths with his feet, and others which are operated by power, and the invention relates to unicycles of the latter type.